


Bichitos e insistencia

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Spanish, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom nunca puede negarse a los deseos de Bill, pero a veces es demasiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bichitos e insistencia

Algo está mal en toda la situación, y el ceño fruncido de Tom Kaulitz de once años, lo evidencia. Lo que le molesta tal vez sea el parloteo constante de las amigas de su mamá y sus risas demasiadas ruidosas y chillonas. Tal vez sea el aburrimiento que es dueño absoluto de su ánimo.

 _Nahh._ Tom sabe que lo único que en verdad le molesta es que Bill no esté a su lado, sufriendo con él o entreteniéndose mutuamente; lo que se diera. Pero sabe que es imposible que pase eso debido a que su hermano está escaleras arriba, acostado en su cama con 38.5º de temperatura, la voz rasposa y el cuerpo en general adolorido; al igual que lo ha estado casi toda una semana a pesar de las pastillas y jarabes.

Su madre es de las personas que buscan cualquier motivo para hacer reuniones en la casa, pero el nacimiento próximo del bebé de una de sus primas más cercanas no parecía ser cualquier motivo.

Entonces, ¿cuál es el papel que tiene Tom ahí? Aparentemente el de divertirse con los hijos de las amigas de Simone, o por lo menos morir en el intento.

—¡Tú la llevas! —le grita un pequeño rubio un año menor golpeándole un hombro con rudeza.

Tom, apenas recupera el equilibrio por el empujón recibido, decide que definitivamente sería estúpido pegarle a ese niño con lentes gigantes y frenillos en los dientes, así que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, en vez de correr en pos de los niños que le miran con expectativa, va hacia las escaleras y comienza a subir los peldaños uno a uno.

Cuando llega a la habitación de su hermano y entra sin tocar la puerta o anunciarse, se encuentra con que este está echado en el suelo, con las piernas y brazos estirados, las mejillas exageradamente rojas y los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Intentar dormir —contesta Bill con voz grave después de largos segundos—. Me siento mal.

—¿Por qué estás ahí? —insiste saber.

Su hermano no se molesta en responderle aunque sí se mueve hasta quedar de lado, y abre los ojos, quitándose hebras de cabello que le caen libres en la cara.

—Si los dos estuvimos igual de tiempo bajo la lluvia, no es justo que yo me enfermara y tú no. —Tom se encoge de hombros y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el piso, cerca de Bill—. ¿Por qué no estás abajo?

—No había nada interesante, todos esos niños son fastidiosos y tontos.

Bill ríe, o por lo menos un sonido parecido a una risa intenta salir de su garganta antes de toser.

—Oye, Tomi, tienes que enfermarte —dice Bill como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, cuando recupera su ritmo de respiración normal—. Me aburro sin ir al colegio, sin ver a Andreas y…

—¿Qué? ¿Enfermarme? —pregunta Tom, interrumpiendo y levantando una ceja en duda. Bill asiente—. No quiero enfermarme —exclama con un gesto de desagrado.

—Pero mamá te daría todos los dulces que quieres, te dejaría ver televisión todo el día… y estarías conmigo.

—¿Qué hay de entretenido en estar contigo todo el día?

—¡Tom!

—Estaba bromeando —responde ante la mirada aniquiladora de Bill—. Por curiosidad, ¿cómo crees que podría enfermarme? Sabes que mamá se daría cuenta si finjo —dijo acordándose de las muchas veces que intentó aparentar estar enfermo para evadirse de ir al colegio y fue en vano—. Y que te pregunte no quiere decir que quiera ni nada parecido.

—Besarnos. Besarnos en la boca.

En mayor de los gemelos Kaulitz en sí no sabe cómo reaccionar, pero siente como si hubiera un _bichito_ caminando _por dentro_ de su estómago y los latidos de su corazón están acelerados.

—En definitiva estás mal de la cabeza —contesta con la voz ligeramente más alta de lo normal.

—Es que… no, no, hablo en serio —insta Bill, por fin levantándose, quedando a la misma altura de su hermano y cruzando también las piernas—. Tenemos que besarnos. Tú tienes que enfermarte y así yo dejaría de aburrirme estando aquí solo todas las mañanas.

—No, no quiero —replica seguro de sí mismo—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Lo leí en una de las revista de mamá.

Tom olvida por un segundo la sensación extraña en su estómago y lanza una risita en burla, antes de cuestionar: —¿Qué hacías con esas cosas?

Las mejillas de Bill se tornan aún más rojas de lo que ya están y baja un poco la mirada. Ambos siempre se burlaban de lo rosa que son los artículos de esas revistas y admitir que ha leído una en busca de entretención. es vergonzoso.

—No tenía nada que hacer –murmura sin sonar convincente—. ¿Entonces?

Tom siente que su ritmo cardíaco se incrementa más y si antes era un bichito, ahora son _decenas_ , y hacen demasiadas _cosquillas_. Tiene curiosidad de saber cómo sería hacer eso, pero…

Niega repetidamente.

—No, no, no quiero. Te ves horrible, yo no quiero verme así, además seguro hoy te ponen inyecciones y odio las agujas —argumenta atropelladamente—. Y no, en serio, no.

—To-mi, Toooomi… di que sí —susurra acercándose un poco a su hermano—. ¿Qué te cuesta? Solo es un poco de saliva y fiebre.

Los bichitos se vuelven _mil_ y suben por su garganta y también bajan hacia su ingle, causándole estremecimientos, y Bill sigue mirándole fijamente. Tom apenas puede mover la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de verse atrapado bajo el peso de su gemelo, quien lo ha empujado un poco y se ha sentado encima de su regazo.

¿Cuándo pasó eso?

Su primer beso le había parecido demasiado asqueroso como para querer repetirlo alguna vez en su vida, pero cuando por casualidad una chica un par de años mayor le había asaltado los labios en el parque hacía unos meses atrás, cambió por completo de perspectiva.

Le gusta el contacto de labios, lo que se siente, la humedad, y todo. Pero… pero un beso con Bill, sea el motivo que sea, le causa sensaciones ambivalentes. Quiere y no quiere. Llegar a enfermarse y estar todo el día en casa, no le importa, sería solo un detalle.

—¡No quiero, Bill!

—Sí quieres.

—No. —Tom sospecha que sacarse de encima a su hermano débil por la enfermedad no debería ser difícil y, sin embargo, no se mueve—. No, no quiero. ¡No quiero besarte!

Bill no dice nada, sino que se inclina sobre el cuerpo del otro y acerca su rostro, atrapando con manos firmes y suaves el rostro.

—Yo tampoco quiero besarte —le aclara Bill arrugando la nariz—, eres mi hermano. Además los besos solo se dan entre una chica y chico. —Tom siente como los _bichitos_ dentro de su estómago _mueren_ y una ligera molestia se instala en su pecho—. ¡Solo no quiero aburrirme más! Anda, Tomi, hazme compañía. Dime que sí.

Tom suspira, derrotado.

—Qué más da… —Bill sonríe ampliamente antes de acercar sus labios.

Una semana después, mientras se está escondiendo debajo de la cama de la habitación de invitados, de su madre y de la aguja de una inyección, Tom intenta convencerse de que se arrepiente, pero los bichitos que hacen fiesta en su estómago cada vez que piensa en el beso húmedo, le desmienten alegremente.

-fin-

 


End file.
